Severe Acute Respiratory Syndrome (SARS) virus is first found in China and rapidly spread over Asia, Europe, North America, etc. It is commonly considered that people are infected with the virus through breathing in flying particles of saliva and phlegm of a patient affected such a disease. With increasing of mortality and serious cases, people need respirator to protect themselves from the infection while doctors and nurses need to wear protection suit in addition to the respirator. However, the current used respirators and protection suit can only inhibit viruses invading into respiratory system of human with no function of destroying bacteria and viruses. As a filter used in air-conditioner, it has only been developed to possess functions of air cleaning as well as bactericidal and fungicidal effects. Few viruses still affect human to cause serious disease and may cause human death if virus pass through protection devices such as respirators and protection suit. At present, examples of respirators include industrial respirator N95 passed the standard regulated by United States, industrial respirator FEP1 and FEP2 passed the standard regulated by European Community, medical respirator having activated carbon, general medical respirator, etc. Among them, although the N95 respirator, which is considered possessing more protection effect, can filter out about 95% non-oily particles in air, it possesses no functions of destroying viruses and bacteria.